


Not a Big Deal

by mattressesflollop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Established Relationship, First Time, Kyoutani puts way too much thought into choosing a condom, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattressesflollop/pseuds/mattressesflollop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kyoutani's first time. (And Iwaizumi neglected to mention it's his first as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Big Deal

The teen who had just dropped a snack bar and a box of condoms onto the counter reminded the elderly cashier strongly of himself when he’d been that young. Scowl and blond, garish buzzcut and all, he noted, quietly amused, as he scanned the barcodes.

He could feel the corners of his eyes wrinkling upwards as the teenager, now with a dark dusting of red over his cheeks, slid over the exact change just to speed up the purchase. Taking the receipt, the boy muttered a low "thanks" before grabbing his purchases, stuffing the box into the pocket of his jacket, and stalking out of the convenience store. 

The cashier said a mental prayer of gratitude for the people in the world who found belligerent, shy young men worth their time. He also made a note to purchase some flowers for his wife that night. 

\--  
Iwaizumi fought the urge to yell in relief as he walked out of the classroom. He was finally done with the last entrance exam he would -- and could -- ever take. He'd studied, and he'd gotten enough sleep last night, and now, he was free. However he did, whichever school he'd qualify for, it was all a waiting game now.

He pulled out his phone and powered it on. Instantly, the notifications came pinging in -- Oikawa's "don't frown so hard you give yourself a headache Iwa-chan! ﾍ(ﾟ∇ﾟﾍ)" sent during his exam, so he'd know Iwaizumi would see his message at the top of list. Hanamaki and Mastukawa's messages followed, welcoming him as the last third year they knew to finally be done (as if it was his fault they’d both achieved the results they wanted the first time). 

It didn’t surprise Iwaizumi that there was no message from one particular person, considering his distaste for texting, given that they went to the same school and lived close enough. It made even more sense when Iwaizumi stepped out of the side exit that he usually used, and saw that he was waiting outside.

Iwaizumi grinned at the sight of Kyoutani, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other holding a snack as he stared intently at a patch of dirt. Their gazes met as Iwaizumi approached, Kyoutani's eyes a narrow slant and Iwaizumi's pleased and triumphant.

"Told you you'd do fine," Kyoutani muttered, and Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi leaned in to bump Kyoutani's shoulder lightly. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to."

Kyoutani frowned as if Iwaizumi had made a grave insult. "Two weeks. All you've been doing is studying." 

The unspoken fact that they hadn't really seen each other except for a brief chat or series of heated kisses during class breaks was clear. While they were both independent people, and Kyoutani had had no qualms with giving Iwaizumi the space to focus on his studies, it didn’t mean that he hadn’t spent most nights falling asleep and missing the opportunities he could’ve had that day to spend around Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi smiled in apology, and shifted closer to circle his hand around Kyoutani’s wrist in a loose, warm grip. "I'm guessing you want me to make up for it right away?"

The unimpressed 'duh’ look Kyoutani shot him made Iwaizumi tip his head back and laugh. He quietened when he felt Kyoutani reach over and run a hand through his hair, and sighed quietly. He'd missed the touch.

Kyoutani evidently had as well, because he merely said, "you should get some rest. Come back to mine. My brother's out with his fiancee today."

"I got plenty of sleep last night," Iwaizumi remarked, still pressing his head into Kyoutani's touch. "I don't feel tired."

Except his brain did feel slightly dazed from sitting four hours of exams. Especially after that killer math section, and oh--

Iwaizumi suddenly straightened up, digging in his pocket to pull out his phone as Kyoutani watched curiously. "Just gotta look up if I remembered this one trig rule right. I think I might’ve split sin(2x) wrong, because I did 2sinxcosx, but maybe something should’ve been squared there..." 

Kyoutani's hand closed over the phone, and he yanked it out of Iwaizumi's grasp.

"Hey--" Iwaizumi started to protest, before Kyoutani hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him into a firm kiss to silence him. Iwaizumi hummed against Kyoutani's lips -- he'd really, really missed the other teen -- and enjoyed the glide and drag of their lips together. He let his hand drop from fighting Kyoutani for the phone, and instead settled it on Kyoutani's waist. 

"It’s right," Kyoutani said, as they parted from the kiss, moving back a step so he could give Iwaizumi a neutral stare -- which was considered encouraging, in his books. "It's something I learned last month. So you had a whole year to memorize it, christ." 

Iwaizumi let out a chuckle, conceding. "Okay," he merely replied, and leaned in to skate a kiss across Kyoutani's cheek, before they set off for the younger teen’s home. 

Kyoutani was subtly fidgeting during their walk, the small motions of his fingers rubbing against his jacket and his hands fisting in his pocket not going unnoticed by Iwaizumi. He decided not to push, though; usually if Kyoutani had something on his mind, he’d end up sharing it soon. His bluntness was one of the many things Iwaizumi liked about him, and he stepped closer to bump Kyoutani’s shoulder fondly, grinning at the guarded look that Kyoutani shot back at him while he returned Iwaizumi’s nudge. 

As he’d expected, Kyoutani made his restlessness known to Iwaizumi about five seconds after they’d entered his house. At least they were a lot more coordinated than the afternoon they’d practically raced back to Iwaizumi’s place, shoes kicked off haphazardly and mouths glued together. He’d pinned Kyoutani against the back of the front door, and slid his hand into the other teen’s slacks. Watching the heavy bob of the other's throat, Iwaizumi had worked Kyoutani until he’d come, head thumping back against the door and cock twitching and spurting over Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi had volunteered to his mom to mop the floors of their entryway for a month, out of sheer, never-to-be-mentioned-or-even-alluded-to-ever guilt. 

This time, Kyoutani waited until they had toed off their shoes to bunch his hands into Iwaizumi’s shirt, and push him against the wall. He hovered his lips against Iwaizumi’s for a moment, meeting Iwaizumi’s amused and dark gaze as Iwaizumi looped his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders and gave the back of his neck a firm rub. With a tilt of his head, Iwaizumi brushed their lips together. That touch was all Kyoutani needed to push into the kiss, opening his mouth to wind his tongue around Iwaizumi’s warm, wet one. 

Iwaizumi inhaled with a pleased groan. Kyoutani usually kissed like this: slow and deep, as he pressed himself as close as he could against Iwaizumi, their thighs aligning firmly against each other. Iwaizumi could feel something in Kyoutani’s jacket with pointed edges digging into him, and he reached one hand to curl and scratch through Kyoutani’s short hair, while running the other across Kyoutani’s chest to slide the zipper of his jacket down and palm inside. 

Kyoutani broke the kiss with the sound of a wet smack, and pressed the side of his face against Iwaizumi’s cheek as the older teen slid his hand under Kyoutani’s jacket, where he’d felt the object. "What’s this?" 

"I missed you," Kyoutani said gruffly into the strands of Iwaizumi’s hair. He could feel the grin on Iwaizumi’s face as the other pressed a kiss into the skin of his neck. 

"Same," Iwaizumi replied, though he wasn't going to let Kyoutani's nonresponse slide that easily. He continued to mouth against his skin, and settled his hand against Kyoutani’s hip. "You didn’t have to get me anything, though, Kentarou." 

Kyoutani nosed Iwaizumi’s hair, before exhaling a resigned sigh. "You won't think it’s a gift, once you see it." He pulled back to chase Iwaizumi’s lips for another kiss, as if fortifying himself. 

Darting his eyes to the side, he unzipped his jacket to pull out a box. Iwaizumi took it from him, and he could feel his own face heating up to match Kyoutani’s. Condoms. His boyfriend had bought condoms. They’d sucked and frotted against each other a handful of times, but not this yet. Iwaizumi had preferred to wait until Kyoutani was ready, and he felt more heat pool lower in his gut to see Kyoutani’s own version of a declaration of intent. 

Taking a closer look at the packaging, though, Iwaizumi found himself smiling, and directed an amused glance up at Kyoutani. "‘Ribbed for her pleasure?’" he read off the box, and grinned at Kyoutani, leaning back in to skate a kiss across Kyoutani’s cheek. 

"Shut up," Kyoutani growled, and jostled his leg against Iwaizumi’s. "I want to make sure it feels good, okay." 

Iwaizumi stilled at hearing that, lips brushing Kyoutani’s hairline, where the buzzed pattern melded into warm skin. Jesus, the genuine and heart-wrenchingly awkward things Kyoutani did to try to be considerate. Seized by a wave of affection, Iwaizumi drew Kyoutani in for a kiss, dropping a peck on his lips for being ridiculously adorable. He knew better than to ever say the thought aloud, although the suspicious look that Kyoutani was narrowing at him made it clear that he was pissed that Iwaizumi was even daring to think it. 

That settled it for him, then, who’d be topping first. 

"Well, I’ve never used these before, so I’ll let you know then," Iwaizumi grinned, and kissed the furious crease between Kyoutani’s eyes. 

Kyoutani stared, eyes widened fractionally -- which was a big deal for him -- at Iwaizumi. "You? But--" There were too many reasons in his mind to verbalize the protest. Iwaizumi was older than him. Stronger than him. His ace. 

"I’ve heard it’s better if you top the first time," Iwaizumi shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s waist, pulling him closer up against his body. He met Kyoutani’s wide gaze with a reassuring smile. "So come on. Bed, now." 

His appreciation for the trait ebbed and flowed, but at this moment, Iwaizumi was glad that Kyoutani was stubborn and refused to be unsettled by anything for long in principle. By the time that Iwaizumi had led them into Kyoutani’s bedroom, Kyoutani seemed as resolute as ever, hands darting under Iwaizumi’s shirt to palm at his ribs and scratch a fingernail over Iwaizumi’s nipple. 

They dumped their shirts and pants into a pile in record time, trading quick, harsh kisses as both their breathing sped up in anticipation. Condom in his hand, Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed first, and the sight of his tanned back and firm ass shifting as he moved up the bed had a strangled groan slipping from Kyoutani’s lips. 

Quickly making his way to where Iwaizumi was half sitting and half sprawling on his sheets, Kyoutani slid his fingers through Iwaizumi’s dark hair and pulled them into a kiss. It was a helpful enough distraction, his face heating up, as Iwaizumi stroked at his hip and helped him settle above Iwaizumi, with guiding touches along his waist and thighs. 

Thank god one of them knew what to do, Kyoutani thought in relief, as he took Iwaizumi’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked at it. Iwaizumi’s leg twitched at the brush of Kyoutani’s teeth, and it was Kyoutani’s turn to give him an amused glance when he opened his eyes to see the chagrined, surprised look on Iwaizumi’s red face. 

As if retaliating, Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes heatedly at Kyoutani. He raised his hand between them, and slowly licked a broad stripe of saliva up his palm. The fucker even turned his head so Kyoutani could see the sharp cut of his jawbone, and fuck, Kyoutani thought, it wasn’t fair for anyone to look that hot and promising as they did that. And then Iwaizumi curled his wet fingers around Kyoutani’s cock, and Kyoutani had to snap his eyes shut. 

"Ha--Hajime," he gritted out, hips jerking into Iwaizumi’s rough touch. Iwaizumi stroked up Kyoutani’s cock firmly with a fond grin. Months together and an intimate knowledge of what he was like when he was enjoying a good bowl of ramen or coming in Kyoutani’s mouth, and yet Iwaizumi’s name was still something that made Kyoutani’s tongue stutter as they wrapped around the syllables.

"I thought about this a lot," Iwaizumi grinned, watching Kyoutani intently, and inhaling sharply to see Kyoutani roll his entire body, unaware of the sight he made with that long torso undulating with sharp hips, into Iwaizumi’s touch as Iwaizumi rubbed at the head of his cock. "You always get so wet, Kentarou, god."

Kyoutani's growl at Iwaizumi's ridiculously embarrassing bluntness and fucking pleased tone wavered into a gasp as Iwaizumi sucked a kiss below his ear. 

"Will fucking you get you to shut up for once?" Kyoutani mumbled out, as he snaked his own hand out to pump at Iwaizumi's rigid cock. 

He smirked in triumph as Iwaizumi sucked in a low, harsh breath. His voice was thick and strained when he replied "let's see then." 

And as Kyoutani discovered, of course it wouldn't, god dammit. There was no way Iwaizumi Hajime would keep quiet, not when he was encouraging Kyoutani to slide another finger in, slick them both up with more lube, and press through the first, tight clench of Iwaizumi’s rim over the thick head of Kyoutani’s cock. With each thrust that he made into Iwaizumi, it made it more clear to him that Iwaizumi was sin in a dark, tight body; he had his arms firmly looped around Kyoutani's shoulders and his lips continued to part into the worst (the best) words that fueled the heat building inside Kyoutani. 

More, he wanted more, and so Kyoutani hooked an arm under one of Iwaizumi's firm thighs, and bent it to his hip to slide into his boyfriend deeper. "Fuck," they breathed at the same time, Kyoutani shaking with a new wave of lust and awe, because of course Iwaizumi was flexible, god damn. 

Iwaizumi dropped his head back, flooded by just as much a revelation. "I -- ah -- take it back, oh fu--" He let out a loud moan as Kyoutani leaned forward to kiss down Iwaizumi's neck, folding the tilt of their hips so Iwaizumi could feel Kyoutani spear even deeper. "Mm, bottoming for your first time is amazing too. God, Kentarou. I can feel every fucking inch of you, ah--" 

Kyoutani couldn’t stop the way his hips chased into Iwaizumi’s tight heat, even as his brain stuttered for a moment. "Wait," he rasped, and planted his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s head. He furrowed his brows down at Iwaizumi. "Is this -- your first time?" 

"Yeah." Iwaizumi tilted his hips up to draw Kyoutani deeper, trying to encourage him now that he’d stopped for some frustrating reason. Iwaizumi shifted his head off the pillow to look at Kyoutani, frowning slightly at the tenseness in Kyoutani's voice and shoulders.

Kyoutani couldn't resist pressing down to meet Iwaizumi's seeking hips, and sank down until his cock was fully back inside Iwaizumi's tight heat. 

"Why -- hnn -- why didn’t you tell me?" 

Iwaizumi dug his fingers into Kyoutani's back -- full, so full, Kyoutani filled him up so well -- and it took him a few seconds to form his reply. "It doesn’t matter, does it? ’s not a big deal." 

Kyoutani was pretty sure this was absolutely a big fucking deal. He was the first guy to ever be inside Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi was letting him be the first person, and that meant he thought Kyoutani would do a decent job. Fuck, was he? 

Kyoutani darted a glance down at Iwaizumi’s thick and wet cock, straining upwards against and leaving trails of slick over Iwaizumi’s stomach, and his mouth was suddenly dry from arousal and nervousness. Iwaizumi hadn’t come yet, and Kyoutani didn’t know any techniques. All he could do was to thrust into his boyfriend, and he didn’t know if that would be enough to make him feel good, and -- 

"Kentarou." Iwaizumi’s low, stern tone snapped Kyoutani’s attention to him. Kyoutani sucked in a sharp inhale to see Iwaizumi, face flushed and sweat beading at his forehead, as he watched Kyoutani with fierce eyes. 

Iwaizumi rocked his hips minutely up against Kyoutani’s, a pant slipping past his lips. "If you’re thinking about doing anything except getting deeper in me right now, Kentarou, I will punch you," he growled out. Not for the first time, Kyoutani wondered if he’d also get hit for biting the plump lip of the pout that Iwaizumi’s lips always turned into, when he scowled. 

"You feel good. Really fucking good. So come on." Iwaizumi squeezed around Kyoutani, and when Kyoutani let out an involuntary groan, Iwaizumi’s scowl spread into a stunning grin, satisfied with his victory. 

Kyoutani had long since made peace with how weak he was to Iwaizumi’s praise, and hearing the trust Iwaizumi had for him, with this, made Kyoutani’s heart thump harder. He clenched a fist into the sheets next to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and shifted his weight so he could smooth his palm over the curve of Iwaiziumi’s ass, as he met Iwaizumi’s pleased and dark stare. "Hajime. Fuck. You--" He thrust back into Iwaizumi, picking up their pace again. 

"That’s it, yeah," Iwaizumi panted out, and shifted a leg to hook around the back of Kyoutani’s thighs, and they both shuddered to feel their bodies meeting, each press getting messier. Kyoutani could feel his release coming, Iwaizumi so firm and flush and tight against him, and the overwhelming sensations made him bite down, hard, on his lip. 

Kyoutani ducked his head to press his face against Iwaizumi’s hair. "Ah--" 

He came, grinding his hips and drawing the full force of his core to snap as firmly as he could into Iwaizumi. 

" _Kentarou_." His boyfriend let out the dirtiest, most guttural groan at that brute strength, and god, if that didn’t ring in Kyoutani’s ears through his aftershocks. 

When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Iwaizumi, head tipped back and face tight with pleasure and need as he slid his hand up and down his cock. Kyoutani shifted back slightly so he could watch the mind-melting sight of Iwaizumi, sweat matting his dark hair and curving down his nose, still working his hips against him as he pumped at his own cock. It was Iwaizumi’s low growl of his name that had Kyoutani twitching inside him -- so soon, too soon -- and reaching a hand out to help. 

He cupped his hand around Iwaizumi’s balls, and rubbed his thumb at the base of the cock. Iwaizumi’s gaze flew open, and he stared, almost surprised, at Kyoutani, before he smiled. Not even the sheen of lust in his eyes was was thick enough to hide his approving stare. Fuck, Kyoutani was never going to forget that look. 

It only took a few squeezes from Kyoutani, timed with Iwaizumi’s upward tugs on his cock, for Iwaizumi to come as well, Kyoutani’s name panted into the air between them so beautifully. 

"Hajime," Kyoutani growled out, breathless, as he drank in the sight of Iwaizumi’s back as he arched upwards, the muscles of his torso tensing and bunching as his come striped up over them. He leaned down to kiss Iwaizumi, and slowed his strokes over Iwaizumi’s twitching cock. The older teen sighed into Kyoutani’s mouth, while he eased his body to relax against the sheets. 

Still panting against each other as they caught their breaths, Iwaizumi coaxed them onto their sides with a light nudge to Kyoutani’s hip. Kyoutani’s face was flushed red from exertion, his pupils still blown wide, and Iwaizumi relished the sight. He slid his hand into Kyoutani’s hair, rubbing lightly over the soft bristles, and Kyoutani hummed, low and monotone. 

Iwaizumi shifted his leg up to settle over Kyoutani’s thigh, and drew him closer. "You good?" 

Kyoutani huffed a small laugh, low and disbelieving. "Hajime. You have to ask? Yeah." He dragged his hand up Iwaizumi’s thigh, and with a brief moment’s pause in hesitation, mapped his fingers over Iwaizumi’s ass and dipped to rub slowly over his slick, pink opening. From where he was swiping his tongue along Kyoutani's sharp, salty collarbone, Iwaizumi let out a low moan.

"Are you?" 

Iwaizumi rocked his hips back once into Kyoutani’s touch. "Definitely." He reached between them to help Kyoutani remove the condom, and patted Kyoutani's thigh when the younger aimed it neatly into the trashbin. 

"I don’t think we needed ribbed ones, though," Iwaizumi mused. "You’d’ve felt fucking amazing either way." He gave Kyoutani a teasing grin that grew even more amused when Kyoutani’s ears flared red and he pinched Iwaizumi’s side. Iwaizumi cheerfully wrestled Kyoutani back against the bed in retaliation. 

Kyoutani made a quiet and skeptical hum, but made no move to reply as he trailed his hand down Iwaizumi’s torso, lingering over his still-peaked nipples and dipping his fingers to smear the trails of Iwaizumi’s come further over the planes of his abdomen. Iwaizumi grimaced, and reached down to stop Kyoutani’s hand, but Kyoutani twisted his wrist out of Iwaizumi’s grasp, and closed his grip around Iwaizumi’s cock. 

"I’m not going to believe that yet," Kyoutani muttered, giving Iwaizumi an even and assessing look. "Not until you try one out too," he said, and rubbed his thumb with purpose against the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock, letting his smirk slip out as he felt Iwaizumi’s hips twitch into his touch. 

Iwaizumi leaned in to mouth across the seam of Kyoutani’s lips. "Challenge accepted." 

And five minutes later, with three of Iwaizumi’s fingers working him open and Iwaizumi licking broad, flat stripes up Kyoutani’s leaking cock, Kyoutani was really, seriously re-evaluating buying those ribbed condoms, because fuck, maybe there was such a thing as _too much_ pleasure.


End file.
